Simplify the following expression: ${-4+2(-5p-3)}$
Answer: Distribute the ${2}$ into the parentheses: $ -4 + {2(}\gray{-5p-3}{)} $ $ -4 {-10p-6} $ Rewrite the expression to group the numeric terms: $ -10p {-4 - 6}$ Combine the numeric terms: $ -10p {-10}$ The simplified expression is $-10p-10$